1. Field
These inventions relate to lining fasteners, including for example insulation blanket fasteners, insulation blanket fasteners for aircraft, and including for example apparatus and methods of making and using lining fasteners.
2. Related Art
In many aircraft, body portions such as the fuselage, passenger areas and/or cargo areas are lined with insulation panels and/or blankets. The panels are held in place with a plurality of fastener assemblies that are riveted, adhered or otherwise fixed to a fuselage structure such as a beam, stringers, frames or the like. Example fastener assemblies are molded from nylon or other plastic materials, and typically include a disc and a fastener stud having a base portion and a barb, where the barb may be used to puncture the blanket, for example. The barb typically includes a plurality of circumferential ridges or catches for engaging an opening in the disc placed over the barb. The plurality of ridges allows the disc to be placed at one of a number of axial positions along the barb as a function of the insulation panel thickness. For example, pressing the disc onto a barb past a given ridge on the barb may serve to hold the insulation panel in place, but further pressing the disc against the insulation panel may move the disc further along the barb and under another, further ridge for holding the insulation panel in place.
The fastener stud can be supported from the base portion on a portion of the fuselage, on a stringer, on a frame stud, or the like. The configuration of the base portion is generally formed to accommodate the profile of the underlying support structure.